Aichi Sendou's Magical School Year
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Aichi Sendou got a letter from Hogwarts. He hoped that he could meet an old friend of his. He met new friends and some rival. Let the First Year in Hogwarts starts NOW! CFV!HP!AU. Rated 'T' just in case. No pairings (for now...)
1. A Letter from a Witch

Emi Sendou, a eight years old girl knocked at his big brother bedroom door. She has sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. She stood in front of the door waiting for an answer, but no answer. She knocked again, but still no answer.

"Aichi..." Called Emi. But still no answer from her big brother, Aichi Sendou. Emi finally opened the bedroom door. The first thing she saw is an eleven years old boy who has blue hair. His head in on the table, under a thick book. Just as Emi thought, her brother fell asleep while reading again. Emi walked up to her brother and shook his shoulder.

"Aichi wake up." She said. The older boy opened his blue eyes. "Emi..."

"Aichi, there's someone here to see you." Said Emi

Aichi yawned. "Who is it?"

"Why don't see by yourself." She said as she walked outside her big brother's room. Aichi rubbed his eyes and closed his book. Earlier he was reading about mythical creatures before he fell asleep on the Unicorn section.

Aichi stood up and walked downstairs to the livingroom. There he can saw his mother and another women sitting across her while Emi came in with some drinks.

"Excuses me." Called Aichi. His mother, Shizuka Sendou, Emi, and the other women looked at Aichi. The little boy could feel his face heating.

"Oh, Aichi. Come here." Said Shizuka. Aichi nodded and at beside his mother, while Emi sat beside Aichi. "This is my son Aichi that I was talking about."

"Good morning Aichi." Said the women offering her hand and Aichi took it. "My name is Nana Sky. I'm a witch."

"Good morning Miss Sky." Aichi smiled. She seems to be nice person. "Wait! A witch?"

"Yes. And you're a wizard."

"A wizard?" Aichi looked at his mother. "Mother, are you a witch?"

"No Aichi, I only visit chilren who do not live with or know of any relatives from wizarding world." Said Nana.

"Wait, Miss." Interupted Aichi. "No offense, but how do I believe if you're a real witch?"

Nana smiled and pulled out a wand. With a small wave and whisper of words Aichi didn'tunderstand, the table started to float. Aichi's jaw drooped.

"Okay, now I believe." He whispered. Nana smiled again and lowered the table.

"And you should be." She waved her wand again and an envelope appear in her hand. She offered it to Aichi. "And I have a letter for you, Aichi Sendou."

Aichi took the letter from Nana's hand. The letter's seal was red and there was an emblem of a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger all together. Also there was a capital 'H' on the emblem and the seal. Aichi looked at Nana who nooded and opened the envelope. He read the letter.

HOGWART SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Alfred King

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Sendou,

We pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Your sincerely,

Gancelot Solitary

Deputy Headmaster

Aichi stared at the letter as he finished reading. Shizuka touched her son's shoulder.

"Aichi?" She said quietly.

"Is this real?" Asked Aichi to Nana. "You're not joking?"

"Afraid not." The witch said. Aichi smiled, and his smile grew wider and wider. His eyes gleamed in joy.

"You heard that, Emi?" Aichi ased excitedly to his little sister. "I'M A WIZARD!" He then looked at his mother. "Can I really go?" Shizuka nodded. It's really rare to see Aichi so happy.

"So, can I tell them that you accept?" Nana asked. Aichi nodded. Emi then took Aichi's letter. She noticed that there's another page.

"Aichi." Called Emi as she nugged Aichi clothes. Aichi looked at his littpe sister and took the letter.

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three set of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All student should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standar Book of Spell (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi _by Phylida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standar size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Student may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

"Wow, that's alot of things." Said Emi.

"Where can I find these things?" Asked Aichi to Nana.

"Diagon Alley."

"Where is Diagon Alley, Miss Sky?"

"That's in London."

"England?" Asked Emi. "But Aichi, that's so far away."

"Don't worry Miss Emi," Said Nana to the little girl. "I'll take your brother there."

"When will we leave?" Asked Aichi excitedly.

"About three days from now." Answered Eve. "Well, I'll see you in three days, Mr. Aichi Sendou."

The witch stood up and waved her wand. In a second, she dissappear.

"Wow." Awed Emi and she look at Aichi. "Maybe someday you can do that."

Aichi laughed a little and looked at his letter again. "Hogwart. Maybe I can meet **him **there."

**-CFV!HOGWART!AU-**

**BTW, I never watch Harry Potter movie series (except the final movie, and I do't get it) or read the book. Also there will be some changes for the character list (read CFV-HogwartAU), just read in this fanfic. I need to remind you that this is not my main-Fic so I'll write when I wanted to.**

**AnimeLover and Dr. Tom don't own Cardfight!Vanguard or Harry Potter. All belongs to Bushiroad and J. K. Rowling.**


	2. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Aichi couldn't believe his eyes. Right now he's in Diagon Alley with Nana and Emi. Why Emi with him? Easy, she REALLY wanted to come. Aichi first thought that Diagon Alley is filled with scary people, ghost, and black cats. Instead, it was enchanted.

"Where are we going first, Miss Sky?" Asked Achi politely as he followed the woman while holding to Emi's hand.

"First we're going to make you allowance." Said the witch.

"But, I don't bring any money."

"WHAT?!" Asked Emi in shock. "I knew I should've my piggy bank just in case THIS happen."

"Don't worry muggle money doesn't work here." "Muggle?" Asked Aichi and Emi at the same time as the looked at each other.

"Ordinary human who doesn't have magic power."

"Oh..." Nana led Aichi and Emi to **Gringotts Wizarding Bank**. Aichi couldn't help but stare at the mass people once they were the bank, but the strangest thing about it were the creatures that look like frog sitting high up on stools.

'Aliens...' Aichi thought.

"Kero, can I help you?" Asked the green frog.

"Aichi Sendou." Said Nana, while Aichi spotted a young girl, maybe one year older than him, walking with a green haired young man in his school uniform.

"Kero, yes, Aichi Sendou, we have a package for him." The alien reached behind the desk and pulled out a small bundle. He gave it to Nana.

"Thank you." Said the witch. She turned around and saw Aichi and Emi were talking with a little girl.

"Are you going to Hogwart?" Asked the girl.

"Umm, yeah." Said Aichi.

"Me too."

"Misaki!" The green haired man called coming over.

"That's my uncle, Shin." Said Misaki pointing at Shin who's already behind her.

"But he's so young." Said Aichi.

"He's still in high school." Said Misaki. "Oh yeah, my name is Misaki."

"Aichi. And this is my little sister, Emi." Emi waved at Misaki as the older girl smile.

"Come on, Misaki." Shin said. "Let's go get your robe."

"Hey, we're going to gt Aichi's robe." Said Emi. "Wanna come?"

Misaki looked at Shin who said, "Go on. I'll get your other supplies."

"Gee, thanks, Shin." Said Misaki as Shin leave them The three kids walked to Nana who smiled at Misaki and led them to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**.

.

.

"What do you think, Emi?" Asked Aichi when he got out from the fitting room. Right now, Aichi us wearing a plain black robe, a black cloack, a pair of gloves, abd a pointed hat.

"Nice." Said his little sister as Misaki gave him a thumb up. "Although, the hat is a litle to big."

"I'll take care of that." Said the shop owner as she picked up the hat from Aichi's head. The shop owner is a small woman named Tsukuyomi Moon. She a kind lady, but better beware when she got angry. Tsukuyomi placed another pointed hat on Aichi, this time a little bit smaller than the first one.

"Perfect." Said Emi. Aichi took of his new uniform, and Nana went to pay it. Just then the shop door open. A little brown haired boy with glasses came in the shop as Tsukuyomi greeted him.

"Hogwarts?" She asked. The little boy. "Hold on a minutes."

When Nana finished paying, Tsukuyomi served the red haired boy. Shin came a minutes later when Achi, Emi, and Nana about to leave. Aichi and Misaki waved good-bye before the went to a different direction.

Afetr the robe, Aichi went to **Flourish and Blotts** to buy his books and to **Scribbulus Writing Instrument** to buy his writing tools. At **Magical Menagerie**, Aichi bought a whte cat with blue streak which he named Wingal. They went to **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment **to buy glass phials, a telescope, and brass scales, and stopped at **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palour** to buy some ice cream.

"Now all we need is youd cauldron and your wand." Said Emi as she re-read the shoping list.

"Well," Said Nana. "there's no perfect place to buy a wand except at Ollivanders." Nana and Aichi brought the bags while Emi brought Wingal's cage. They stopped in front ofban old building. The sign over head read "Ollivander: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

"Wow." Said Emi. "How old is this place, Miss Sky?"

"Whi knows dear." Answered the witch. "It's been around for longer than I have." Aichi and Emi followed the witch as they enter the shop. The whole place was full of rows upon rows of boxes that Aichi guessed filled with wand.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Nana called. Then a man walked toward them from a row of boxes. The man, Ollivander, smiled at Nana and looked at the kids.

"Now," Said Ollivander. "Which one of you need a wand?" Emi then pushed Aichi a little bit. Aichi looked at his little sister who gave him a smile.

"Ready to find your wand?" Asked Ollivander, Aichi just nodded. The man looked at Aichi thoughtfully.

"I think I've got just the wand for you." He walked toward one of tbe rowsand picked a box. He then returned to Aichi and open the box. "Phoenix feather, Beech wood, 10 inches." Aichi picked the wand up, not sure what to do next.

"Wave it." He instructed. Aichi waved it and suddenly Emi started to float.

"AICHI!" Yelled the little girl. Aichi stopped waving the wand. Emi started to fall but Nana caught her.

"Nope." Ollivander.

"Unicorn hair, Cherry, 10 inches" Aichi picked it up and closed his eyes tightly as he waved it. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his wand. Blue light, like a wave, appeared as he wave the wand. Aichi eyes widened but he smiled. He stopped waving and looked at Ollivander.

"How very odd..." Muttered Ollivander.

"Is there somthing wrong?" Aichi asked.

"You see unicorn hair is not the most powerful core, but cherry wood is very rare, very rare indeed..."

"Wow, Aichi. You got a very special wand." Said Emi.

Aichi smiled and looked at Ollivander. "Thank you."

Ollivander shook his head. "I didn't choose it for you. The wand chooses the wizard." Aichi eyes widened in wonder as he looked at his new wand again. Nana smiled and paid Ollivandr a handful of agalleons and left the shop to buy Aichi last equipment, his cauldron, at **Potage's Cauldron Shop**.

Obviouslly, the shop is filled with cauldrons, scalez, and all sorts of tools for making poyions. While Nana and Emi friend to find his pewter cauldron, he explored the store. He was walking down an aisle of manny different bubbling potions when he bumbed on someone until he fall. Blinking his eyes, Aichi saw that he just bumbed a boy with black hair shaped like a 'v'.

"I-I'm sorry." Aichi said standing up. "I d-didnt mean to bumb you." He held out his hand but the boy swatted it away.

"Watch it, twrep." He said walking away. "Next time I see your blue hair again, Katsumi Morikawa, I'm not gonna be easy on you." He pointed at Aichi with a determind face. "Better watch out."

Aichi just stand there. 'What just happened?' He thoight before Emi call him that Nana already pay his cauldron. They went back home with Floo Powder with Aichi new school supplies. He just can't wait for his first year in Hogwarts.

**-CFV!HOGWARTS!AU-**

**Keroro is from Etranger clan (or anime Stg. Frog). Tsukuyomi from Oracle Think Tank. Actually Ollivander in this story is not Ollivander from Harry Potter, he's actually Dark Magician Robert from Pale Moon.**

**And I got a little trouble in deciding whichi card unit to be the teacher. Right now, I need for Potions, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Transfurgation. Can anybody help me?**

**BTW, I don't own anything.**


	3. New Friends from Hogwarts Express

Pushing his kart filled with school supplies, young Aichi Sendou looked at his ticket again. His little sister, Emi, and mother, Shizuka, couldn't join him and Nana Sky to the station, because Emi has school that day, and Shizuka has to go to work.

His white-blue cat, Wingal, meowed softly and pressed its smooth face against the bars of his cage. "Don't worry, Wingal." Whispered Aichi. "Once we get on the train, I'll let you go."

Aichi re-read his letter again. "So, Miss Sky?" The witch turned to the little boy. "Where's platform 9 3/4?"

"It's between platform 9 and 10." Aichi looked toward platform 9 and 10, but he didn't see anymore platform. But he noticed a light purple haired girl, Misaki, stood a several feet away from the column of the platforms.

"Aichi," Nana called, in a second the blue haired little boy looked at her. "I have to go back to Professor Alfread now, can you take care of yourself during the train ride?"

"Of course I can." Nana smiled and took out a blaniet. She covered herself with it and dissappear.

After the witch gone, Achi pushed his kart again toward the column where Misaki and his uncle, Shin, were standing. "Hey, Misaki." Aichi said waving his hand.

Misaki looked at the boy and smiled. "Hey, Aichi." Misaki and Aichi looked toward the column.

"That's platform 9 3/4?" Asked Aichi.

Misaki shook her head. "No, the platfrom is kindda inside that column."

"How are we suppose to go inside?"

"Just go through it."

Aichi looked at the taller girl. Misaki gave him the 'just-watch-and-learn' look. She pushed her cart toward the column. Aichi closed his eyes, hoping if Misaki didn't mean to hurt herseof. But when he open his eyes...

... the girl's gone.

Aichi eyes widened. He looked around, hoping that Misaki was tricking him, but he couldn't find the lavender haired girl. 'Did she really...?' He thought. The boy took a deep breath and ran toward the column while pushing his cart and closing his eyes when he's getting near it.

Aichi stopped his track, and slowly open his eyes. He can saw a grand train, the Hogwarts Express, on the rail. He spotted Misaki loaded all her things. Aichi smiled and pushed his cart near her. Misaki smiled at him as the blue haired boy loaded all his things. And they walked into the train.

They managed to find and empty compartment. Aichi took out Wingal from his cage and let the cat climbed up to his head. Misaki smiled and asked, "So, taht's your pet?"

"Yes, his name's Wingal." Answered Aichi. Then he noticed a cage on top of Misaki trunk and saw a beautiful white owl. "That's a pretty owl."

"Thanks. His name is Ichibiyoshi." Misaki face sadden, but Aichi didn't notice it. "My parents gave her to me at my sixth birthday."

Just then their compartment's door opened. The two kids looked at the new arrival. It was aboy with spiky red hair and golden eyes. "Hey, is there's a room here? The other room are fulled."

"Sure. We don't mind, right Misaki?" Said Aichi, Misaki just nodded. The red haired boy grinned widely as sat beside Aichi. "By the way, my name is Naoki Ishida."

"My name is Aichi Sendou. And she's Misaki Tokura."

Just then the door opened again. This time, it was a brown haired boy with glasses. "Oh, soory. I thought the room's empty."

"Hey, it's okay. Come and sit." Said Aichi. The brown haired boy nooded and sat besida Misaki. They can felt the train started to move. "My name is Shingo Komoi."

"I'm Aichi Sendou. He's Naoki Ishida, and she's Misaki Tokura."

Shingo looked at Aichi. "Hey, I saw you in 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'."

Aichi eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Yoi're that kid."

"So, what house you guys want to be in?" Asked Shingo.

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "House?"

Misaki cleared her throat. "There are four houses we will be sorted in after taking a sort of test."

"Test?!" Yelled Naoki, making Aichi had to cover his ears. "I DIDN'T STUDY."

"Not that kind of test." Said Shingo fixing his glasses.

"Anyways, there's four houses." Said Misaki again. "Gryffindor, for bravery. Ravenclaw, for creativity. Hufflepuff, for loyalty. And Slytherin, for ambitious. I want to be a Ravenclaw by the way. Seems fun."

"I want to be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor." Said Shingo.

"I don't care which house." Said Naoki. "As long as I can fly a broom and do awesome spells, it's okay."

"Me neither." Said Aichi.

Right then, a young lady with a rolling cart comes by the compartement and Naoki opens the door, the cart is full of many delectable-looking sweets wrapped or small cardboard boxes and other delicious snacks.

"Hey ya." Said the young lady. "The name's Mocha. Anything off the trolly, guys?"

"I want three Chocolate Frogs." Said Shingo.

"Umm... I'll have a Pumpkin Pastry, please?" Said Aichi.

"A box of Bertie Boot's Every Flavor Beans for me." Said Naoki.

"I'll have two Cauldron Cakes." Said Misaki.

Mocha gave the kids their order. "Thanks. See ya and have fun in Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Ms. Mocha." Said the kids.

They ate their snakcs. One of Shingo's chocolate-frog jump of the boy's hand and flew toward Naoki, who gladly ate it.

"Hey, you ate my chocolate!" Yelled Shingo.

"Well, its not my fault that your frog jumped to my mouth." Said Naoki. Aichi and Misaki just laughed at the two. The brown haired boy, angrily, took Naoki's box of bean.

"Hey, give me back my beans!" Shouted the red haired boy. Shingo just stuck out his tounge. Then, he got an idea.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Said Shingo. The other three just looked him confused. Shingo opened the beans box, ingnoring a yell from Naoki. "We're gonna pick one of these beans and who ever got lucky wins."

"You're on!" Yelled Naoki. He picked a red bean and immediately pooped it into his mouth. Suddenly, his face went red. "IT'S HOT!" Naoki picked another bean, but this time it wwas blue, and chew it. Luckly it was water flavor. "I got a "

Shingo smirked. He picked a green bean, secretly hoping it's pepermint flavor, and ate it. But he almost spat it back out. "Grass..." He mutted, and Naoki burst out into lauhter.

Misaki picked a brown bean and ate it. "Hmm... hazelnut. Not bad."

Aichi stared at his white bean and ate with while closing his eyes. His eyes widened and smiled.

"What did you got?" Asked Naoki. Misaki and Shingo leaned forward.

"Taste like vanilla ice cream."

"Man, how can you two got the good one?" Yelled Naoki. "Let me try again." He picked a dark golden one and ate it. "Ew, liver!" The other just laughed, and Shingo laughed the loudest.

Not a bad start for a magical school year.

**-CFV!HOGWARTS!AU-**

**And done! **

**Hey. I got a little trouble deciding which house for each character, and so far, the only Ravenclaw is Misaki. Can you please help me? And a special thanks for "AuraPen", "Zeeriel", and "Guest" for helping me for the teachers.**

**I still don't own anything.**

**(P.S. And I still working on "Vanguard: Mokushiroku no Sekai". May be I can officialy update after my big test.)**


End file.
